


Wanna Bet

by rainflash



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainflash/pseuds/rainflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was sent the prompt "wanna bet" for Enjolras & Grantaire, and angst happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Bet

Grantaire woke to someone knocking on his door. He rolled over with a groan and blinked blearily at his phone before he could make out the time. Eleven in the morning. Practically the middle of the night. Maybe if he ignored the knocking they’d go away? He held his breath and pulled the comforter back up over his head. Yet the knocking continued.

“Fucking Christ. Fine!” He climbed out of bed, nearly tripping on the sheet, and pulled on yesterday’s jeans without bothering to even button or zip them. He wasn’t worried about a shirt, either - whoever woke him up could just deal with it.

He finally made it to the door and yanked it open. “What?! …Oh. Apollo. What can I do for you?” This wasn’t the first time Enjolras had been to Grantaire’s place, but it was the first time he’d ever shown up unannounced. And now that Grantaire looked closer, “you don’t look so great” He stood aside to let Enjolras in.

Enjolras slipped through the door and just stood tentatively in the entryway until Grantaire shut the door and ushered him through to the living room where Enjolras prompty sank onto the sofa. “Your fly is undone.”

“Huh?” Grantaire looked at him dumbly for a moment, then quickly fastened his jeans. “Right sorry. Wasn’t expecting company. Is there anything I can do for you?”

He watched as Enjolras took a deep breath, seeming to muster up his courage. “I need to get drunk.”

”I don’t think I heard you right. Sorry, it’s still early.”

”You heard it properly. I need to get drunk.”

Grantaire wasn’t sure if he should be insulted. “You think you need to get drunk, so you come to me. Thanks. Also, it’s before noon on a Thursday, and you never drink. I don’t think you actually want to get drunk.”

”Wanna bet?” Enjolras looked up at Grantaire standing in front of him. He could tell Enjolras was trying for defiant, but there was a slight tremor in his voice that rather undermined his effort.

”Hey, are you okay? What’s going on?” Grantaire settled on the sofa next to his …friend? This was all foreign territory for him.. Enjolras had never sought him out like this before, usually turning to Courfeyrac, or Combeferre, or sometimes Prouvaire.

”I don’t… I don’t know, really, if I’m okay.” Enjolras dropped his eyes and brought his hand up to chew on his thumb, a nervous tic Grantaire had never seen before. “I was just at the doctor’s office to go over the results of an MRI I had done a few days ago. I didn’t tell anyone about it because I didn’t want to worry anyone unnecessarily.” He trailed off, seeming to search for how to continue.

”And now you want to get drunk.” A knot was quickly forming in Grantaire’s stomach.

”I came straight here. Haven’t told anyone else yet. I don’t… I don’t know how. I don’t even know how to tell you.”

Enjolras looked so lost and afraid that Grantaire couldn’t help reaching out and taking his hand, squeezing gently. “Take your time. Do you want a drink first? I find a drink or two usually does quite a decent job of loosening my tongue.”

Enjolras nodded, and Grantaire reluctantly let go of his hand as he stood up from the couch. “Sit tight, I’ll be right back.” Enjolras nodded again, but didn’t look up from where he was staring at the floor. 

Once in the kitchen, Grantaire leaned back against the counter and took several deep breaths. This was so fucking heavy and he was not prepared. Clearly whatever was wrong with Enjolras was bad, but his mind kept skittering away from the worst possibilities. Finally he dragged a hand across his face and reached into the freezer for his bottle of Svedka. If Enjolras wanted to get drunk, Grantaire was going to make sure he got drunk on the good stuff.

He returned to the living room and handed Enjolras the bottle. “Didn’t figure we’d need glasses.” Enjolras just shrugged and began to open the bottle. “Before you start chugging, let me give you a tip. Breathe in, then take your shot, then breathe out through your mouth.”

“Got it.” Enjolras did as instructed, but still came up spluttering for air as he handed the bottle back to Grantaire.

Grantaire accepted it with a wry smile. “Don’t worry, practice makes perfect. And maybe try taking a smaller shot next time.” He lifted the bottle to demonstrate, then handed it back to Enjolras who managed much easier his second time, and immediately went back for a third.

He handed the bottle back to Grantaire and settled into the corner of the couch, beginning to feel warm from the inside out. “I have a brain tumor,” he said simply. “They have to cut my head open and do a biopsy to determine whether it’s benign or malignant and how fast it’s growing. Worst case scenario is that I won’t see my next birthday.”

Grantaire stared at Enjolras as he tried to make sense of what he’d just been told. “Jesus fuck. No wonder you wanted to get drunk.” He took another long swig from the bottle before handing it back. He wanted to say more but couldn’t find anything that didn’t sound trite.

Enjolras didn’t seem to mind. He took two more shots quickly, then set the bottle aside. His cheeks were flushed pink as he held his hand out. “Would you mind just…” He swallowed thickly as tears began to prickle at his eyes. “I need…” He didn’t finish before Grantaire was there, wrapping Enjolras in his arms and holding him close.

“Whatever you need, okay? Just call. Or show up on my doorstep again, I don’t care what time it is. And if you need someone there when you decide to tell the others…” Enjolras nodded against his shoulder as the tears began.

Grantaire held him until alcohol and exhaustion coaxed Enjolras to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed reading this please consider [Buying Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/P5P78SGA)


End file.
